supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Huizong Zhungxi
Biography Huizong/Hideki Zhungxi/Shinozawa (Japanese: 篠沢秀樹, Shinozawa Hideki, Chinese: 準熙徽宗, Zhǔn xī Huīzōng) (March 16th 1922-August 6th 1945) is the twin brother of Meimei/Meiko Shinozawa and brother in law of Hiro Shinozawa, he was born in Taipei, Japanese-occupied Taiwan to Zhao and Mingzhui Zhungxi alongside his twin sister Meimei/Meiko, he is the younger twin, after a ban was lifted on letting Koreans and Taiwanese joining the Imperial Japanese Army, he joined and became a swordsman, like his sister, he adopted the Japanese name, Hideki, he is killed in the Hiroshima bombing alongside his niece and sister, he was severely burnt, uniform tattered and died half an hour later from injuries, he is the first of him, Meimei/Meiko and Jiao/Jiko to die, next was Jiao/Jiko from her burns and sickness and Meimei/Meiko from her wounds, he is buried with his brother in law, Hiro, which his emaciated corpse didn't rot away yet, sister Meimei/Meiko, and niece Jiao/Jiko underneath their holiday home which was destroyed in the bombing. Appearance He is a young attractive man of slim build and height, he wears an IJA uniform, with the coat slightly unbuttoned at the top, revealing the top part of his pectoral, like Ryou Shako, he is underweight due to malnutrition. As a ghost, they are patches from the Hiroshima bombing under his uniform and his uniform is tattered. He wears motorcycle-punk like gear when out and about. He also may wear a Mao suit. Names in other languages German: Schreiende Sterne (Screaming Star) Italian: Sole Nero (Black Sun) Personality Unlike his father, he was okay with the Japanese rule, he had a mischievous personality and was frowned upon by most Chinese due to his behavior, but mocked people very much like Antonino, but in a more violent way, like beating up a Chinese woman for touching his hair, he is also is comedic and performed pranks on soldiers during WWII, he offers generosity to both Taiwanese and Japanese, he also enjoys playing Saints Row: The Third with Hiro, watermelon, anime girls, cream cheese bagels, watching Game of Thrones with his sister and brother-in-law, singing while drunk and taking off his coat at inappropriate times, in WWII, he went through starvation many times, in modern day, he hates the 90's show Histeria! because he think it is insulting to world history. He is also known for very immature pranks played by teleporting due to a ghost, such as salt in sugar, phone books, prank calls, and more, giving him the title of "Immature Prankster" and "Curt's gonna kill this immature son of a b****!", he also is shown to annoy Curt to no end, such as when he got him and himself arrested for fighting in a bar and killing one patron, they got jailtime for 2 weeks. He also is a very intelligent man, and aswell strong despite him being underweight due to military training, and he insults Curt Scar, who he considers his rival, much like his sister and Daniel. Quotes (People for the Ethical Treatmennt of Animals, Bu-bu-bu bulls***!) ~ Huizong/Hideki mocking Bridget (I hate McDonald's too, Bridget, but not for killing animals! PETA's still trash, so stop being a part of it!) ~ Huizong/Hideki demanding Bridget to quit PETA. (Chinese? I'm Taiwanese, I don't like being called that) ~ Huizong/Hideki to Amy-Anne. (Ugh, p*** off Samuel, I'm reading Jiko a bedtime story) ~ Huizong/Hideki to Samuel (They are many WWII ghosts that want to join your alliance, but they keep to the shadows because they don't want to deal with all the bulls***) ~ Huizong/Hideki talking to Mei Cloud (Please excuse the words "Taiwanese are traitors and Japanese are brainwashers", some low-life piece of f***ing s*** decided to show his immaturity to the world) ~ Huizong finding Anti-Japanese and Anti-Taiwanese sentiment on the former Shinozawa household hidden and abandoned. (The reason me and my homies aren't gonna go to China, one, strong Anti-Japanese sentiment, two, Poisoned food, three, the Nanking Massacre museum sells pornographic films, I saw it on China Uncensored, four, China doesn't like Taiwan as much as it doesn't like Japan, five, they put up girls for adoption, six, pollution, and seven, China is still p***ed off about the Taiwanese and Japanese coming closer than ever, even for the territory disputes, Taiwan remains quieter but tries, but they stop when they let Taiwan fish in Japanese territory, p***ing off China, People's Republic of China tried its best to get Taiwan to hate Japan, but it all ends in failure) ~ Why Huizong won't go to China. (To make it truth, I'm Taiwanese, but I love Japan, people in the Imperial Japanese Army and Navy treated me as if I was Japanese, I could speak some Mandarin, but not alot) ~ Huizong telling his Taiwanese ancestry. (Out of me, Meiko and Jiko, I was the first to die, my sister tried to get a first aid kit, but I died soon after, Jiko then started coughing and she was vomiting, as if she was infected with anthrax, she died an hour later, then Meiko, her burns became infected and she died soon after, we are buried 5 metres deep beneath the holiday home's basement, it was rebuilt and it is now a normal household, but the shadow of that showed me, Meiko, and Jiko-chan remained, I heard that an elderly woman lived in it and still is to this day, she lives with her husband, her children and grandchildren) ~ Huizong telling his burial site (There was one time a prisoner groped me by the testicles and I freaked out, then Toshio beat him and tied him to a stake and left her there for days on ends, then my brother-in-law killed her) ~ Huizong telling how a prisoner was killed. (I hate the Sonic Fandom, reason?, the yaoi, pornography, vore, and it's all gross, Can you just let people that play the game look at their favourite characters without the disturbing imagery?!) ~ Huizong/Hideki on the Sonic Fandom (F***in' South teachers keep getting in my way) ~ Huizong/Hideki massacring a GBS hotel (Well, surprise motherf***ers!) ~ Huizong about to kill 6 teachers (Happy f***in' birthday!) ~ Huizong to Samuel on his birthday (Glad to see me f***ers?) ~ Huizong returning (Send me the bill, motherf***in' a**holes) ~ Huizong to Gadadhara and Oksana (The leader of that s*** army must have a tiny d***!) ~ Huizong on Gadadhara, smugly. (Taiwan, it's basically China for Japanese people due to China's strong Anti-Japanese sentiment, you can have many children you want in Taiwan, it's freedom, It's like China also for Anti-Communists) ~ Huizong/Hideki on Taiwan. (They say Taiwan is China's property, Taiwan is independent from China!) ~ Huizong on Taiwan and China (You're just mad because I'm stronger than you!) ~ Huizong to Curt. (This mortal must be the stupidest f***ing idiot ever) ~ Huizong on Bridget (People who use Traditional Chinese, including me, they can read anything that dates back over 5000 years, as I don't use Simplified, which dates back to Communist People's Republic and I died before that even happened, when Mei had a difficult time understanding what my mother had wrote in 1968 after my death, I had to read it out to her and she wrote it in Simplified Chinese, me, the Chinese Ghost kids, who died before the Republic and the People's Republic, use Traditional Chinese, Meimei, and the Xiao Family, I read somewhere, the Traditional characters tell a story) (For Japan to apologise to China, China needs to realise what the Chinese Communist Party has done to its own people, It will apologise to countries affected by China's atrocities, and then Japan will apologise, but Japan won't apologise because it sees China as a nation who disrespects it, and it doesn't like China's treatment of Taiwan as exiled traitors, Taiwan and Japan have a long history together, Taiwan was colonised by Japan, until 1945, and after, I think the 70's, Taiwan made friends with Japan and the USA, We see them as friends too, Taiwan is too cheerful to hate Japan and is enjoying Japan's "kawaii culture", much to China's everlasting shame, it really hates Japan, Korea is the same, but Japan has apologised many times to them, the Emperor has apologised to the Chinese, but why do they still hate?) Conversations Huizong: "" (Translation: I killed your grandfather, It was what like, 1942? That was a long time ago! so what? He's the same b*****d that annoyed me when I was in Australia in 1942, when I was carrying my 1-month old niece in January, he kept harassing me! HE DESERVED TO F***ING DIE! I recognized his face and everything, failed assassination attempt that got him killed) Curt: "YOU KILLED MY GRANDFATHER YOU SON OF A B****!" Reicheru: "Look, the Taiwanese and the Aussie are fighting, Curt and Danielle, let me get this straight, you two deserved to die, you suck, no one likes you, Huizong and Meimei are a superior pair of twins, you two just suck, and also----" Huizong: "" (Translation: I'm Taiwanese, you son of a b****!) Curt: "THE GUY WHO KILLED MY GRANDFATHER WAS A T***K AND NOT A ROTTEN JAP!" Huizong: "" (Translation: If he hadn't annoyed me, this wouldn't of had happened!) Curt: "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Danielle: "HE'S ALREADY DEAD YOU R****DED BROTHER OF MINE!" Huizong and Curt fight and Curt are seen holding a placard (Huizong's placard says: Huizong Zhungxi, DOB: March 16th 1922, died August 6th 1945, weight: 45kg (99 pounds), nationality: Taiwanese, Booking No: 19838446), (Curt's placard says: Curt Scar, DOB: October 10th 1945, died 26th January 1988, weight: 54kg (103 lbs), nationality: Australian, Booking no: 29747989), Huizong is grinning while doing the peace sign with wide eyes, his uniform is torn and is holding a sign saying "我後悔什麼！(I regret nothing!)", while Curt's clothes are torn and has the word "笨蛋 (dumba**)" written on his shirt and "獲取大腦 (Get a brain)" on his forehead and he glares at Huizong Huizong: "" (Translation: It was worth it!) Curt: "You got me arrested you little c****!" gives Curt the finger and sticks his tongue out, he then grins at the camera, holding his sign and does the V-sign Curt: "That's offensive in Australia you p****!" Huizong: "" (Translation: You know, I just don't care) police officers take their picture, as Huizong grins at the camera with the V-sign while Curt looks angry to: Huizong and Curt get sent to their respective prison cells, Huizong is seen urinating on Curt as he sleeps, he then smiles, then sits down Huizong and Curt arrested by the police for fighting outside Supernannya Trivia *His favorite food is onigiri and watermelon, his least favorite is hot dogs and any meat products from America, such as fast food. *He dislikes vore, MPreg, and the Sonic Fandom. *His Chinese name in Japanese styled-kanji is actually Kiso Junhiro, but he didn't like the way his name came out, so he adopted the name Hideki, and his brother in law's surname. *Huizong has been in trouble due to the way he dresses in present day, causing people to mistake him for a vandal, a motorcycle bandit, and even a member of the mafia. *His IJA rank is Second Lieutenant, one rank lower than his brother in law, who was a First Lieutenant. Category:People who died before the events of Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole Category:People born in 1922 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Twins Category:Males Category:Twin Siblings